


The Idea

by orphan_account



Series: Homesick [3]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Dialogue Heavy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxwell learns of Wilson's little idea.
Series: Homesick [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617172
Kudos: 9





	The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a worded a little weirdly, this is my first time doing a story that is THIS dialogue heavy. Like, this story is SUPER dialogue heavy for the first 90% of it.

“Wilson, what are you doing?” Maxwell was slowly circling around Wilson, staring down at him.

He was sitting on the ground with various sheets of papyrus in front of him. The sheets had sloppily sketched ideas scribbled onto them but Maxwell couldn’t make out exactly what the ideas were for. “Wilson?” he repeated.

“My genius mind is at work, Maxwell.” Wilson never averted his gaze from the papers lying before him. 

“Doesn’t answer my question.” Maxwell said.

“If you must know, I am making a plan.” Wilson started. “I want to make Warly happy.”

That wasn’t entirely a lie. He just wanted Warly to trust him and like him. He wanted everyone to like him, and what better way to accomplish that than doing something absolutely unheard of and genius? 

“Since when have you valued anyone’s happiness?” Maxwell raised a brow, suspicious about whatever was going on.

“Since always.” Wilson stated. “As the leader of us survivors, it’s my job to keep everyone happy.” 

“Leader?” Maxwell looked a little puzzled now. “There is no “leader”, Wilson. Most of us live separately so we don’t exactly need one.”

“Oh yes we do,” Wilson started to draw another idea that came to his mind. “And when I’m done with this, you’re all going to be begging for me to lead you.”

“Is that what this is about, Wilson? This whole plan?” Maxwell sighed. At moments like this he wished the Constant had alcohol because he’d have to be drunk in order to tolerate Wilson’s stupidity. 

“Not exactly.” Wilson stated, scribbling out something he didn’t like on the papyrus. “Once again, it’s mainly to make Warly happy. I value him as a friend.”

Maxwell scoffed. “You and Warly aren’t friends.”

“We are.” Wilson said. “How would you know, anyway?”

“I’ve never seen him go out of his way to talk to you.” Maxwell started. “He’s always up in that little oasis base of his, cooking things up for him and Wormwood. You never exactly go out of your way to talk to him either.”

“Actually, I do.” Wilson lied, but at this point he’d say anything to get Maxwell off his back.

Maxwell rolled his eyes, sighing as he noticed Wilson beginning to gather his papers into one pile. “Wilson,” Maxwell started. “I don’t have the patience for this. What’s with the papers? What are you trying to do?”

Wilson groaned a little. “As I said, my genius mind is at work.”

“Well then, what has your “genius mind” been working on?” Maxwell asked.

Wilson looked like he was thinking about if he wanted to tell Maxwell or not, but Maxwell knew all too well that Wilson would tell him anyway. Wilson would do anything to look as intelligent and magnificent as possible, even in front of Maxwell. 

Straightening out his red vest, Wilson looked up at Maxwell with a false face of annoyance. “If you  _ must _ know, I am making a rough blueprint for a machine that allows travel across Constant’s.”

Maxwell froze. What? Was he serious? What did that have to do with Warly? He had a small idea of what it could have to do with him, but wanted to bring that up with Warly himself instead of mentioning it to Wilson. Maxwell spoke slowly, still a bit surprised by Wilson’s idea. “You want to go  _ there _ ?”

Maxwell knew of all the Constant’s and many things about them. As strong as his dislike was for Wilson was, he didn’t deserve to be stranded in some other Constant, all alone. Who knows what disgusting monsters Wilson could bring from another Constant to this one. Not only that, but Maxwell also worried that someone else could get wrapped up in Wilson’s stupid plan and possibly get hurt or stranded somewhere they shouldn’t be. 

Wilson nodded at Maxwell’s question. “Of course I do! Wouldn’t you love to explore the other Constant’s?”

“Wilson,  _ listen _ to yourself for a moment. You want to go to another Constant? Isn’t this Constant enough of a hell hole?” Maxwell really didn’t want Wilson to go through with this idea.

“Oh, shut up.” Wilson groaned again, scooping up his papers before standing. “You just don’t want me to do something so genius.”

“Wilson,” Maxwell was quickly losing his patience, not being a patient person in general. He grabbed Wilson by the shoulders and roughly pulled him close, kneeling down so that he could be face to face with the gentleman scientist. “The other Constant’s are dangerous.”

“This Constant is dangerous.” Wilson argued, frowning. 

“You could bring terrible things from another Constant into this one.” Maxwell shook the smaller man a bit, trying to not lose his temper.

At that very moment, Wilson got an idea. “You know what?” Wilson sighed, giving Maxwell the face he always gave when he gave up on arguing. “Fine, I won’t make the Constant travel machine.”

Maxwell cocked a brow, a little suspicious. “Are you sure? Are you serious?”

Wilson nodded. “Yes, I’ll do something else with my precious time. Maybe I’ll build something related to fire so I can finally outclass Willow.”

Maxwell could talk him out of that idea some other time as he had already had enough of dealing with Wilson for one day. Satisfied enough with Wilson’s answer, Maxwell walked off, wanting to find something else to do with his time. Knowing Wilson, he’d probably forget about the already discarded idea by tomorrow and start scribbling some dumb blueprints for whatever he wanted to “outclass” Willow with.

Seeing Maxwell’s back turned to him, Wilson smirked. If he couldn’t build his magnificent machine within the base, he would have to do it elsewhere. But where exactly could he build the machine? Wilson’s first idea was to do it near the Pig King, but he quickly discarded the thought as he remembered Wolfgang and Woodie had set up their base around there. Woodie, being an honest fellow, would definitely rat Wilson out to someone and no matter who Woodie told, word of Wilson’s machine would eventually get around to Maxwell.

Another thought he had was to build the machine in one of the large, dense forests, that littered the Constant, but that could also be a problem since Woodie loved to venture to those forests to collect more wood than a man should ever need in his entire life. Aside from that, there was the issue of the Constant’s children. They loved to play around in the forests and they never really played in the same forest twice, so there was a chance they could be playing in a forest one day and come across Wilson’s wonderful creation. From there, they’d probably tell Wickerbottom, word would spread around, and he’d be face to face with a very angry Maxwell, who’d probably be willing to throw Wilson so far that he’d land right on the Lunar Island.

Though the Oasis was fairly free of creatures and most survivors didn’t visit it, it was where Wormwood and Warly had set up their base. While the two may not tell anybody about the machine if they saw it, or at least not as quickly as some of the others would, Wilson wanted his invention to serve as a gift to Warly. He wanted it to be a surprise. one that would gain him the respect and trust of all survivors, except maybe Maxwell, but Wilson didn’t care much for him anyways.

Wilson’s final idea was the caves. Everyone visited the caves to get light bulbs but they never really explored it, aside from Wolfgang, who loved to raid the ruins. The only problem was WX-78. WX-78 lived in the caves all by themself and hated the other survivors with a passion. Despite this, Wilson did feel like the robot probably wouldn’t care much if they saw the machine, and even if they did care, they would most definitely never mention it to any other survivor. Yep, the cave was most definitely his best bet.

Wilson began to walk towards his tent, grinning to himself. Tomorrow night, he’d grab some things and head down to the caves to begin setting up what he needed to start working on his machine, once he found a good place to set it all up, of course. All he had to do was be discreet, which wasn’t too hard, considering most of the survivors were busy at almost all hours of the day and had no time to be keeping an eye on Wilson or his actions. They wouldn’t notice Wilson slipping in and out of the caves occasionally.

No one would notice a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I only write at like 4-6am on school nights and that's the only excuse I have for my sloppiness with writing lol.  
> Anyway, I have so many ideas for where this whole "Homesick" series is gonna go and I'm excited to write all of it.


End file.
